Good Morning America
Good Morning America (abbreviated GMA) is an American morning television show on the ABC television network. It debuted on November 3, 1975, and expanded to weekends in 2004. The weekday program airs from 7 to 9 a.m. in all U.S. time zones (live in the Eastern Time Zone and on tape delay elsewhere); the weekend edition is one hour long. A third hour of the weekday broadcast aired between 2007 and 2008 exclusively on ABC News Now. 2008 Demi Lovato performed her single Get Back on August 11, 2008. 2009 July 23, 2009 Demi Lovato performed Here We Go Again from her second album, Here We Go Again. 2010 May 21, 2010 Demi Lovato performed Can't Back Down from the Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam soundtrack. August 10, 2010 Demi Lovato performed Wouldn't Change a Thing with Joe Jonas from the Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam soundtrack as well as It's On with the Camp Rock cast. Wouldn't Change A Thing - LIVE Good Morning America Demi Lovato & Camp Rock - It's On (Live On Good Morning America) HD 2011 September 19, 2011 Demi Lovato performed her single Skyscraper and Who's That Boy from her third album, Unbroken. Demi Lovato - Skyscraper (Live from Good Morning America) 9 19 2011 Demi Lovato - Who's That Boy (Live At Good Morning America) 2012 July 6, 2012 Demi Lovato performed Give Your Heart a Break, Skyscraper, Unbroken and Fix a Heart as a part of the Good Morning America Summer Concert Series. Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart A Break - Good Morning America 2012 Demi Lovato - Skyscraper - Good Morning America - July 6, 2012 Demi Lovato - Unbroken - Good Morning America - July 6, 2012 Demi Lovato - Fix A Heart GMA 2013 April 10, 2013 Demi Lovato performed her single Heart Attack from her fourth album, DEMI. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (Good Morning America) Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break (Good Morning America 2013) June 27 & 28 2013 Interview Demi appeared on GMA June 27 where she spoke about her father’s tragic death and how she is launching The Lovato Treatment Scholarship Program in honor of her father. She told Robin Roberts: “My father and I didn’t have the most ideal relationship but at the end of the day he’s still my dad.” Performance On June 28, Demi performed Heart Attack, Made in the USA, Give Your Heart a Break and Really Don't Care as a part of the Good Morning America Summer Concert Series. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack - GMA Live Made In The USA - (Live on Good Morning America GMA) Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart A Break - LIVE on GMA 2013 Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care - Good Morning America - HD (6 28 13) 2014 June 6, 2014 Demi performed Really Don't Care, Neon Lights, Heart Attack and Nightingale as a part of the Good Morning America Summer Concert Series. Demi Lovato & Cher Lloyd Performs "Really Don't Care" on GMA LIVE 6-6-14 Demi Lovato - Neon Lights │LIVE On GMA 2014│ Demi Lovato - Heart Attack │LIVE On GMA 2014│ Demi Lovato - Nightingale Live GMA 6 6 14 (HD) August 15, 2014 Demi appeared on the show, giving an interview. 2015 March 12, 2015 Demi appeared on the show, promoting her skincare range Devonne by Demi. October 26, 2015 Demi and Nick Jonas appeared on the show, announcing the Future Now Tour. October 29, 2015 Demi performed her single Confident. 2016 June 17, 2016 Demi performed Confident, Stone Cold, Cool for the Summer, For You and Neon Lights as a part of the Good Morning America Summer Concert Series. Demi Lovato - Confident (LIVE Good Morning America 2016) Demi Lovato ft Brad Paisley - Stone Cold (LIVE Good Morning America 2016) Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer (LIVE Good Morning America 2016) Demi Lovato - For You LIVE Good Morning America 2016 June 17 Demi Lovato - Neon Lights, live on GMA Central Park NY 2016 Category:Appearances Category:Talk Shows